


She's The Man

by silent12reader



Series: Twice [8]
Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, High School AU, M/M, SHES THE MAN AU, What is love, natzu writing contest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent12reader/pseuds/silent12reader
Summary: What is Love x She's The Man! Twice AUIn order to help her twin brother, Tzuyu pretends to be him, going to his new school. As she juggles making it in the Soccer team (when she pissed off the team captain on her first hour at the school), she finds herself tangled in schools drama between the feud of the overachiever!Nayeon and the popular girl!Sana.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Im Nayeon, Chou Tzuyu/Jackson Wang, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Twice [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598986
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66
Collections: Push & Pull: A Natzu Writing Collection





	1. First Day Blues

**Author's Note:**

> New fic lol

_“Excuse me, did you say you want me to turn you into your brother?”_

Tzuyu nods, not seeing anything difficult in it.

And just like that, Elkie doubled in laughter. She holds on to her stomach and Tzuyu could’ve sworn she had never seen her laugh that hard. Well that’s Tzuyu for you. _Funny when she’s not trying to be._

She sighs as she waits for Elkie _to get over it._ But seeing as it might take a while, she decides to follow Elkie’s movements with her eyes as she crosses her arms, tapping her foot.

Elkie wraps her hysterical fits of laughter by wiping a tear in her eye. “Ahh Tzuyu~~, you always brighten up my day.”

“I’m serious.”

“You look serious, but it’s funny as hell.”

Tzuyu keeps her lips pressed in a thin line, keeping her gaze on Elkie unchanged. Having enough, she went towards Elkie, puts her hands on her shoulder and shook her friend. “I’m serious, Elkie. I need you to help me _be my brother._

* * *

_“Sis, if you love me, you’ll do this.”_

_“That’s unfair and you know it.” Tzuyu says as she grabs another carrot to feed her horse._

_It was a nice day and her brother had invited her to ride out. They’re identical twins, and if Tzuyu didn’t grew her hair out, they look_ exactly _the same._

_“Tzuyu, come on. You know I don’t want anything to do with Soccer! I want to be a in a band! And I got the apprenticeship I need. Please.”_

_Tzuyu sighs and leans her forehead into her horse’s as she rubs the side of its face. “Then why won’t you tell Dad all about it? I’m sure when he finds out you’re really good at it, he’ll support you.”_

_Tienchen scoffs and hops off of his horse to go near Tzuyu, leaning in almost whispering. Although they’re the only ones in the countryside, he still feels the need to be close, just in case the wind returns his words to the wrong ear. “The same reason you do golf even if you don’t ‘love’ it. Chou’s don’t have to like it, they just have to be great at it. And you don’t say NO to him.”_

_Tzuyu nods in understanding. She consciously puts her hand on her back, which is hurting a bit right now as a reminder of her previous League. It’s all worth it – she tells herself. She won first place. Just like what her father wanted—_ expected.

_Tzuyu loves her brother the most in the world, and would do anything for him – the same way that he would for her. They’re twins, together since birth. They do everything together. But when they started showing potential to different fields, that’s the only time they started separating from each other._

_Tzuyu sighs, “And what about me? They’ll look for me.”_

_“You see, that’s my point. You’re daddy’s little princess. The difference is, I’ll be there for school, while you_ could _be there for vacation. You could say that you want to have a break before the next Season starts.”_

 _Instead of continuing school, Tzuyu had been pulled to home schooling as she focus herself in golf. She excels in it sure, but just like her brother said: it’s not something she_ wants, _it’s something she’s expected to be good at._

_“Tien…--”_

_“I just need this okay? You’re right. If I can prove to him that what I’m doing is worth it, then maybe he’ll give me a chance. You know how it is with him. Results first before he considers it. So just be me for a few weeks, and then if I’m successful with this, then I won’t have to go to that school.”_

_“What if… you’re not successful?”_

_Tienchen sighs dejectedly, “Then I’ll be the son he wanted me to be.”_

* * *

“We’re twins. It shouldn’t be that hard, right?”

“Yes, but your personalities are different. Tzuyu, as much as I’m begging you to pull a girl crush concept… you open your mouth and you’re screwed.”

Taking offense, Tzuyu creased her eyebrows and pursed her lips, “ _What do you mean?”_

Elkie squealed, “That’s _literally_ what I mean.”

Tzuyu remains confused.

Elkie groans and put her arms around Tzuyu’s neck, messing with her hair a bit, keeping their faces pressed against each other. “You’re _too cute_ to be a _guy_ much more your brother! You’re femme, has an _adorable laugh,_ too soft for your own good, and _so gentle_ – for starters. You lack… _how do I say this discreetly_ … _dick energy.”_

Tzuyu’s jaw drops slowly and looks at her perplexed. Elkie _does not hold back._ “Did you even try to be _discreet_ about that?”

Elkie shrugs in response, grinning widely. She had mentioned it countless of times how if they didn’t grow up together, she would be crushing on her brother _hard._

Tzuyu sighs, still not giving up, “But they don’t know that. He could be… he could be me but a guy.”

“Or we could just avoid this and snitch to your mom. You know he’s a mommy’s boy.”

Tzuyu’s eyes widen shaking her head furiously. She and her brother _had never snitched on each other._ “Yes, but my dad will be furious with him. He just needs to prove himself to him. And if this is how I can help him, then okay.”

Elkie sighs as her heart swooned. Tzuyu really _is_ too soft for her own good. “You set the bar a little too high for being a _sister_.” 

* * *

2 weeks later, and Tzuyu had transformed into her brother – or at least _physically –_ which isn’t that hard. A wig and eyebrow fixed, and you get a male version Tzuyu. The way she walks and talks was another issue but they had no time to _fix_ that flawlessly.

The _lie_ was quickly overlooked by her parents – the one where she comes with her brother for a 2-month vacation with her bestfriend Elkie, staying in one of Elkie’s resthouse. While her brother is off somewhere, getting his rock star skills _honed,_ Tzuyu had set foot on her brother’s campus.

And everything has been going well until Tzuyu is cooped up on her bed, listening to her roommate talk endlessly about _something._ She shoots a message on her partner-in-crime quickly.

**TZUYU:** SOS. My roommate sleeps with only his boxers.

 **ELKIE:** Oh my, is he one of those douche who likes to measure their ‘length’ and compare? I knew I should have made you wear a strap!

 **ELKIE:** IS HE BIG??

 **ELKIE:** FML. Now I’m imagining you w a strap. #Daddy

 **ELKIE:** Kidding. Love you.

 **TZUYU:** Why… are you like this? NO. He’s just chatty! Give me talking points.

 **ELKIE:** is he at least nice to look at?

 **ELKIE:** does he look better than your brother? Nvm. He’s literally you but w short hair and a dick.

 **ELKIE:** does he have abs?

 **TZUYU:** ELKIE FOCUS

 **ELKIE:** I’m trying. Just give me some details here so I can picture him.

 **TZUYU:** Why… would his physical appearance matter??

 **TZUYU:** TALKING POINTS!!

 **ELKIE:** idk. Girls. Sports. Games?? Guys don’t chit chat before they sleep! They don’t gossip like girls!

 **TZUYU:** this one does

 **TZUYU:** He’s chatty Elkie ☹ help me.

 **ELKIE:** what is he saying??

 **TZUYU:** about his ‘hyung’ being his dad, another being too hot when he dances.

 **TZUYU:** _/oh/_ I think you’ll like this. He has a friend who’s too /daddy/ This is clearly your language, Elkie.

 **ELKIE:** that’s oddly specific. R u sure hes not gay?!

 **TZUYU:** uhm… should I ask?

 **TZUYU:** is that a good ice breaker?? Ok thanks 😊

 **ELKIE:** FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS HOLY DO NOT ASK IF HE’S GAY CHOU TZUYU

 **ELKIE:** OH PLEASE. IF YOU WANT TO STAY ALIVE DON’T

 **ELKIE:** SOME PEOPLE WOULD ADMIRE YOUR BLUNTESS, BUT SOME PEOPLE MIGHT PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE

 **ELKIE:** TZUYU TALK TO ME, OMG DID HE PUNCH YOU IN THE PFACE?!?!

 **ELKIE:** TZUYU R U DEAD

 **ELKIE:** RIP TZUYU

 **ELKIE:** IT WAS GOOD WHILE IT LASTED

“So I was like—"

“So… are you gay?”

“Am I _what?!”_

Tzuyu shrugs, turning her body towards her roommate, Jackson. If they will be living together in 2 months, shouldn’t she know about her roommate? Well… it’s not like Tzuyu is gonna admit that she’s pretending to be her brother anytime soon… but…

“Gay. Are you into guys? Are you bi? Do you like guys and girls?”

Jackson is _shocked_ – one way to point it. He opens and closes his mouth but no words are coming out unfortunately. Something about his roommate, who used to be quiet blurting things out of nowhere.

“Dude what _the_?” Jackson immediately stood up, standing in front of Tzuyu on her bed. Tzuyu sinks back, but keeps her elbows propped.

Oh no. He’s homophobic. That’s so much worse. “Please tell me you’re not homophobic.” She says, shaking her head.

Jackson sputters, “I’m not. I’m not! I’m just… why would you ask that out of the blue?!”

“Why do you look so offended? Are you in the closet? It’s okay… _hyung,_ ” Tzuyu says, honorifics almost slipping _smoothly_. She smiles _almost_ comfortingly, but it looked _teasing_ from Jackson’s view. “Uhm… No judgment. Pro homo!” She adds lamely, even raising her fist. She looks at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“I’m not… in the closet!”

Shocking Tzuyu, Jackson walks near her, locking her head in and armlock and twisting his knuckles on her head. “Is this how you talk to someone older than you?”

“Ah, Ah~~!” Tzuyu whines as she tries to push him away without touching him, her face now _rubbing_ in his _abs._

“Not that I’m offended. Pro homo.” Jackson says, teasingly. He ruffles Tzuyu’s hair one more time, and Tzuyu was quick to snap his hand away before her wig falls off. “Ah! We’re gonna be best buds Tienchen! Yes we are!”

Tzuyu glares at him, fixing her wig _secretly, “Not_ if you keep messing with my hair.”

As Jackson slips back into his bed, Tzuyu grabs her phone to check Elkie’s messages.

**ELKIE:** TZUYU

 **ELKIE:** TZUYU

 **TZUYU:** Hes not gay

 **ELKIE:** YOU ASKED?!?!?!

 **TZUYU:** Yes

 **TZUYU:** what now

 **ELKIE:** I…

 **ELKIE:** Youre killing me omg

 **ELKIE:** Why are you like this???

 **TZUYU:** ???

Her phone vibrates again but she looks up when Jackson clears his throat, “Are you?”

“Me?”

“Yes. Are you gay?”

“I don’t think so.” Is her brother gay? Well…. No. _absolutely not_. Tzuyu grimaced at the flashback of her walking in on her brother and Elkie kissing at _that one time._ It also wouldn’t help she saw his _secret stash._

“You _think_ so…”

“I mean I know so.”

_A beat._

“Cool.”

“Yes.”

“Now that’s out of the way…”

* * *

“Hi. Im Nayeon, Student Council President, and your _Student Buddy._ I’ll be giving you a tour--”

Tzuyu swallows a lump in her throat as she stares at the girl in front of her, talking too fast for her to understand _a word._ She sighs and blinks slowly, staring at her lips, wondering if she can _read it._ No such luck.

Her monologue was interrupted when 3 students walked past them, one of them walked slowly leaning into her ear, “How are you supposed to _lead the way_ when you can’t even control your own hair?”

 _Nayeon_ presses her lips in a thin line, rolled her eyes then cross her arms. She turns to the girl but before she can open her mouth for a remark, the girls were already snickering. The girl then continues, “I was having a good morning until I saw you. You _exhaust_ me.” The tallest one continues by pulling one of Nayeon’s hairpins, making her hair more unruly than before.

Nayeon winced as the girl pulls her hair.

“Hello ladies!” Another guy comes in. Tzuyu breathes through her nose. Nayeon isn’t even done introducing herself and she had to familiarize herself with now _3_ more people in this school. The guy turns to Nayeon and say, “ _and you._ ” Two more guys came in, pushing each other too playfully that made one of them bumped into Nayeon knocking her books.

Nayeon sighs as she bends down to pick up her books, while the rest of the group laughs. The guy _who had the audacity_ to not refer Nayeon as a _lady,_ whistles as he _leers_ into Nayeon’s back. Nayeon stiffens and pulled her skirt downwards.

Tzuyu, having enough _of this circus,_ quickly went around Nayeon, blocking her and clears her throat, making sure to use her ‘guy’ voice. “Chou Tienchen. Hi.”

The _douche_ (as Tzuyu would like to call him), raised his eyebrows at her and then says, “No one asked.”

_So this is how you choose to die._

If her brother was here and Tzuyu was Nayeon (or any other girl for that matter), this guy would’ve had a black eye and one or two broken fingers to prove a point. Their parents would’ve been called the next day and her brother would be grounded for a week, -- their parents suing the school for _whatever._

But brute force was never Tzuyu’s forte. (And she’s quite not ready to blow her cover yet)

“I don’t ask to breathe the same air as a _perverted creep_ like you, but hey,” Tzuyu shrugs, “we all have to make compromises.”

_“What did you just say?”_

Tzuyu smiles sardonically, “If you weren’t busy being _a disgusting pig,_ you would’ve _understood_ what I just said.”

The guy puffs his chest and started leaning in towards Tzuyu, as Tzuyu feels someone tugs the hem of her coat. The guy grabbed Tzuyu by the collar and pulled her near his face. “ _New meat,_ do you know who I am?”

“YO! Tienchen-ssi! Why were you up so early?! We could’ve bonded while showering!!”

Tzuyu readies herself as Jackson came. “Oh! JB!! Have you met my _buddy_?!” This guy uses too many exclamation points in one breath.

 _JB_ lowered his fist but cracked his neck and knuckles, glaring at Tzuyu. “Jackson, make sure your _buddy_ knows his place. How about you teach him some manners. Talking to his senior _with no respect.”_

Tzuyu fixed her tie and clicks her tongue, “You _had_ my respect knowing you’re my senior. But you lost it the moment you disrespected _a lady._ Maybe it’s you who should be taught some manners.”

“Okay, what is going on?”

Tzuyu shrugged Jackson’s arm from her shoulders, “Why don’t you ask _your friend?_ My _student buddy_ was gonna give me a tour.”

She turned and puts her hand at Nayeon’s back gently, while her free hand outstretched in the opposite direction.

They started walking away even though Tzuyu can still hear them screaming for her, while Jackson tried to calm him down.

“T-thank you. You didn’t have to do that.” Nayeon says when they’re far away from the _commotion._

Tzuyu nods, “Yes. I _didn’t have to._ That’s common decency. Everyone should have that by default.”

“Well, not everyone is a gentleman like you.”

“Nayeonnie!! I’m sorry! Are you okay?!” Another short-haired girl comes _rushing in,_ hugging Nayeon, almost knocking her at her place.

“Momo, I’m okay. Calm down.”

“Ahh~~ I’m sorry, I was late! I should’ve walked with you. They don’t bother us very much if we’re together.”

Tzuyu sighs. This is _a private school._ Shouldn’t it have a no bullying policy? Or was she homeschooled too much to know about the _horrors_ of a normal school.

Nayeon was trying to placate the girl’s worry as the girl looks at her from angles to check for wounds. Nayeon tried to flatten her hair which _is not_ happening soon, seeing as she has a _really big_ volume of hair. Tzuyu sighs and gets a ponytail from her pocket and hands it silently to Nayeon.

Nayeon and _Momo_ look at her confused. “ _How_ do you have a ponytail?”

Tzuyu’s eyes widen for a second. She couldn’t say she tied her hair in a hurry and kept it under her wig…

Uhm…

She shrugs and clears her throat, trying to act normal. She scrunched her nose (a sign that she’s lying- but they don’t know that) as she says, “My… my sister’s gift to me. It’s the first time we’re separated and she wanted me to _remember her._ ”

“Awwww. That’s sweet!” _Momo_ coos.

Nayeon raises her eyebrow but accepts it anyway. “Why a ponytail though?”

Nayeon is _right._ That is weird. Even Tzuyu wouldn’t give her brother a _ponytail_ as a _souvenir_ even if she’s feeling _extremely_ sentimental (which is highly unlikely).

Tzuyu shrugs and says, “I’ll ask her when we talk.”

“Right…” Nayeon says looking weirdly at Tzuyu, but tying her hair in a messy bun. “Well, you saved me _twice._ I should really pay you somehow.”

“It’s fine.”

“No. I don’t like being in debt.”

“Why don’t you join us for lunch and Nayeon can pay for it?” Momo quips. She pushed her eyeglasses up and then extends her hand, while the other grips the strap of her backback tighter, “I’m Momo, by the way.”

Tzuyu shakes it and smiles at her, “Tienchen. Hi.”

Nayeon chuckles and shakes her head. “You say _‘please take care of me,’_ when talking to your seniors.”

Tzuyu tilts her head slightly, _“Why?”_

Nayeon looks at Tzuyu in amusement, “It’s _customary._ ” She shrugs before adding, “It’s like saying, _‘please see me as a good person’,_ or _‘be nice to me.’_ ”

Tzuyu nods slowly and then asks, “You think it would’ve mattered if I said _that_ to JB?”

Nayeon sighs shaking her head, “I think you calling him a _perverted creep,_ cancels out any _honorifics_ you could use to salvage that relationship.”

Tzuyu looks at her aghast, “Ew. I don’t want to be associated with him at any costs.”

Nayeon roars in laughter as she pats Tzuyu at the back, “You’re a _cute one_ , Tienchen-ssi.”

* * *

“Minatozaki Sana?! Ugh! _Why_ do you have to be so lucky?!”

_“Who?”_

Bambam, a guy she shares classes with for 3 periods now had made it upon himself to _befriend_ Tzuyu. Which is nice, Tzuyu thinks. Given he’s too energetic for Tzuyu, he’s actually a nice company.

Bambam groans as he jerks his head towards _Sana’s_ direction. Tzuyu followed his line of sight. She narrows her eyes at _Sana_ , recognizing her. _Great._ She’s paired with the mean girl who bothered Nayeon earlier this morning. Sana seems to be looking at her too, even giving her a _nod._

Reminded by Nayeon’s words _to be friendly,_ Tzuyu lifts her hand to wave at her. Sana raised her eyebrow at this, but giggles and gave her a smile.

“What’s that? Why would she smile at you?”

Tzuyu just stares at him. “Isn’t that _what you people do?_ Be nice at each other? Isn’t it… _customary?_ ”

Bambam loops his arm in her shoulders and pulls her closer, whispering in her ear, “ _That’s_ the _Minatozaki Sana._ She doesn’t just _smile_ at anyone!”

Tzuyu rolls her eyes. She’s not _cutout_ to be stuck in this unnecessary high school drama. Why can’t she have a lowkey _normal_ 2-month junior year? “This is too confusing for me. I'll see you later.”

She removes the arm around her shoulders – he’s probably the _sixth_ guy who did that her. She didn’t know these people are too much for _skinship._

She walks towards Sana’s table and pulled a stool next to her. When she’s settled, Sana moved her stool closer to her and giggled, “Hi. I’m glad we _finally_ have a class together. I’m Sana.”

“Right. Tienchen.”

 _Another giggle._ “This _cool_ façade of yours is actually _quite attractive._ ”

Tzuyu sighs for the umpteenth time, almost biting her tongue at the _politeness_ that is expected to come. She looks back at Sana and gave her a tight smile, “I would find you attractive as well if you would’ve been _nice_ to Nayeon-noona.”

Woop. There it is. So maybe Tzuyu should've tried harder to be _nice._

_“What?”_

“You pulled her hair this morning.”

Sana doesn’t answer, but she keeps her gaze on Tzuyu. There’s something in her eyes as she searches for something in Tzuyu’s face. Sana shrugs, and blows on her nails, “It’s _fun_ to mess with her.”

“I didn’t see her laughing.”

“Awww. Are you always this serious? I mean, I have to admit, you standing up to JB is _quite hot.”_

Tzuyu rolls her eyes, “I was standing up for Nayeon-noona. And you should too. He looks at you like you’re a _piece of meat.”_

Sana puts her hand on her chest, the other in Tzuyu’s arm. “I’m touched that the female population now have a knight in shining _blue coat._ ” She chuckles when Tzuyu stays stoic, even while looking at Sana’s hand on her arm.

When Tzuyu didn’t _melt_ at her touch, Sana was (more) intrigued, “JB thinks he’s hot shot, just because he’s the captain of the Soccer team. And sure he has some few girls fawning over him here and there with his _ragged_ look and charming smile. But _trust me_ when I say, he _doesn’t_ interest me at all. Actually, he would’ve had his _daily dose_ of burning from me if you didn’t stay anything.”

Seems like Sana _isn't all that bad._ Accepting her answer, Tzuyu nods. Then Tzuyu’s eyes widen and groans, “He’s the… _captain_ of the Soccer team?!”

* * *

Tzuyu leans in one of the bookshelves as she types furiously at her phone, telling Elkie _everything_ that had just happened in a span of… _well,_ 3 hours. Obviously, Elkie is having the time of her life, saying she should’ve enrolled herself as well to enjoy the _real-time_ drama with her own eyes, and Tzuyu had to reel her back in to the crisis that she is in.

 **ELKIE:** What is the title of this K-drama?

 **TZUYU:** idk. A high school version of Series of Unfortunate Events.

 **TZUYU:** Help me!!

 **ELKIE:** idk, man. You /could/ try acing the tryouts. Maybe he recognize talent?

 **TZUYU:** you really think I could ace soccer?? When I only help Tien by picking the ball and kicking it at him??

 **TZUYU:** actually, I should try for a goal keeper. I think I might have a chance.

 **ELKIE:** you have long legs. That should count for something

 **TZUYU:** you are unusually unhelpful

 **ELKIE:** ok ok im sorry

 **ELKIE:** but this is too funny

 **TZUYU:** this is gonna be bad, Elkie!! If I don’t make it to the team, Dad would know about it and he would come in here himself and _demand_ why Tien isn’t and then we’ll be screwed!!

 **ELKIE:** you should’ve thought of that before… idk… IMPERSONATING YOUR BROTHER.

 **TZUYU:** youre supposed to be helping meeeeeee ☹ ☹ ☹

 **ELKIE:** how long do you have before the tryouts?

 **TZUYU:** 3 weeks more or less. First club meeting starts next month. Which is good right??

 **ELKIE:** you think we can YouTube our way out of this?

 **TZUYU:** IF YOU THINK WE CAN YOUTUBE OUR WAY LEARNING SOCCER…

 **TZUYU:** *beating someone up stickers*

 **ELKIE:** *raising white flag sticker*

 **ELKIE:** *hugs and kisses sticker*

 **ELKIE:** don’t worry babe. I’ll bring out the big guns. Let’s meet this weekend.

 **TZUYU:** we are meeting this weekend, or else I would die in here.

 **TZUYU:** what big guns??

A timer goes off in Tzuyu’s phone and she sighs. Seems like her free period is over. Now she has to drag herself towards the cafeteria. Luckily, she’ll be spending it with Momo and Nayeon. That should give her a breather. She looks around and realized she had secluded herself in the depths of the library.

She was beginning to think she _got lost_ in the library (who gets lost inside the school library?!?), when she turns a corner and almost drops her phone.

_A couple kissing._

Alright. Breathe in, breathe out.

Tzuyu _silently_ tiptoes her way backwards.

Only… _her phone_ started ringing.

_Her mom._

Crap. She forgot to put it on silent!

She quickly clicked at the side of her phone, muting it, fumbling on it helplessly.

But it was too late. The couple had seen her.

The girl with a long hair gasps and fixed her hair and her shirt, as she grips at her _lover’s_ arms.

Noticing the surprised looks at their faces, Tzuyu was quick to say, “I didn’t see anything.”

The short-haired one glared at her and started walking towards her. Tzuyu couldn’t run any faster.

But being the _new comer_ that she is, she really did get lost in the _maze_ that is this library. It was too soon when she felt hand wrapped in her wrist pulling her. And then she was trapped between the bookshelf and the body of the short-haired girl.

Seems like Tzuyu just keeps on pissing of _everyone._

Wait, what?

_Girl?_

“Wait, you’re a girl?!”

Just like Elkie once said, Tzuyu’s bluntness is gonna be the death of her.

The _girl_ leaned in and _hissed_ at Tzuyu, “ _Yes,_ I’m a _girl._ You have a problem with that, _boy?_ ”

Tzuyu shakes her head fervently, her eyes widen in fear. “I… uhm… no. I think you’re actually quite _handsome._ ”

At this point, Tzuyu doesn’t even know what she’s saying.

The girl chuckles and puts her hand in Tzuyu’s chin, jerking it towards her. If this is indeed some K-drama, this scene would only lead into them kissing each other.

But it isn’t.

Instead the girl grips Tzuyu’s chin and says, “Listen, here, _boy._ You’re _not_ gonna say anything to anyone, because you _didn’t_ see anything.”

Tzuyu just stares at her in _shock._ The girl tightens her hold on her and then says, “Nod if you agree.”

Tzuyu nods vehemently, blinking her eyes fast.

“Good. Because if this comes out, you’re the only one to blame. And I would _castrate_ you. _Got it?_ ”

If that’s the case then Tzuyu doesn’t have anything to worry about. Nonetheless, she nods.

She sighs in relief when the girl lets go of her chin and pats her head, “Good boy. What’s your name?”

“T-Tienchen.” Swallowing the lump in her throat, she _finally_ applies Nayeon’s teaching. “ _P-please take care of me._ ”

“Jeongyeon, is everything _okay?_ ”

The girl pats her cheek and then says, “Yes, babe. Just being friendly to Tienchen-ssi.” _Jeongyeon_ dusts Tzuyu’s shoulders off, patting her cheek one more time.

* * *

In _solidarity,_ with her _newfound friendship,_ Jihyo, Jeongyeon’s (secret) lover, has now found it in herself to _cling_ in Tzuyu’s arm like they had been _best buddies._

“This is unnecessary. I promised _not_ to say anything.”

Tzuyu whispers as Jihyo smiles _too brightly_ at her clearly putting a show. To Tzuyu, it’s actually making it _worse._

“Not to say what you _didn’t_ see?”

“Yes?” When Jihyo glares at her, she says, “No? Okay. This is really confusing.”

Tzuyu sighs as Jihyo continued to ignore her and tugs on her arm at the opposite direction. She halts when she sees Nayeon waving at her, with Momo on her side, already eating her lunch. “Look, I’m supposed to sit with Nayeon-noona and Momo-noona. So can we just—”

“ _No._ Tienchen-ssi. You and I are now _friends_ and you’re eating lunch with us. Besides, Sana has been fond of you so this is like hitting two birds with one stone.”

Tzuyu groans, “I already made plans. I’m not really someone who breaks them just because… I _didn’t_ see something that _didn’t_ happen.”

“Seeing as this is the first time we’ve talked to each other, I can’t really take your word for it. And _full offense,_ you look like you’re someone who can ruin someone’s career in a _snap_ with your _no filter_ mouth.”

Tzuyu sighs and tried to take a glance towards Nayeon’s table. Nayeon looks at her confused. Tzuyu tils her head to the side pointing at Jihyo. Nayeon just glares at her in response and points to their table. Momo waves her juice box at her enthusiastically.

_Great._

“Wassup, wassup Tienchen-ssi! I’ve been looking for you! How did you manage to lose BamBam??”

Tzuyu’s not sure if she’s _relieved_ to hear Jackson’s voice.

“No matter, no matter. As your hyung, it’s my job to treat you to lunch on your first day! Come and tell me about your day, alright?”

Tzuyu frowns as she looks at Jihyo’s satisfied smile.

* * *

Tzuyu never felt more tired in her entire life. This is worse than being under the sun for a whole day playing a game of golf. _And that’s saying something._ Who knew being in high school is this tiring? She would really think _twice_ before teasing her brother about this.

She pulls her feet painfully towards the door, actually thankful that her last period is an Elective, which means she’s not sharing it with BamBam. She doesn’t think she has the energy to match BamBam’s unrelenting _urge_ to _dab_ at anything. She just wants to sulk in her bed. Maybe get some hot bath going before she sleeps. Agh. Yes, she needs to sneak into the common shower room at night to even enjoy that. _Why_ did she even think she can do this for 2 months is _unclear_ to her at this point, instant regret washing over her.

The moment she sets foot outside the classroom, she gets _dragged_ across the halls. It _could_ be Jackson again, or Jihyo, or Jeongyeon… or JB? Maybe… ah~~ this is too much for Tzuyu’s simple brain.

When she gets pushed inside an empty classroom, she took the time to look at her _kidnapper._

“ _Oh._ It’s you.”

 _Nayeon_ cross her arms and _glares_ at her. _“_ Yes, _me._ I’m _glad_ you remembered me, your supposed _student buddy_! You were quick to _ditch_ us during lunch to sit with the _delinquents._ ”

_Not this again._

Tzuyu sighs and fixed her uniform. “Jackson-hyung just pulled me.”

Nayeon clicks her tongue and then scoffs, “You mean right before Jihyo was clinging to your arm like a koala? Or after Sana _leans_ into you, _even feeding_ you like you’re a baby?”

Momo (was she there the whole time?!) whines and said, “It’s fine, Nayeonnie. I told you he doesn’t like to hang with us.”

“We’re so much better than _Sana_ and her minions! And you would know if you spend time with us!” Nayeon know points to her chest and Tzuyu winced in pain.

“Alright, let’s ‘spend time’ tomorrow. Today has just been really overwhelming.” Tzuyu _tried_ to explain. But Tzuyu would realize that once Nayeon is _bursting_ with emotions, she’s not gonna hear reason.

“You’re supposed to be different! You _can’t_ be wrapped in Sana’s web that easily!”

“She’s Sana. She gets everything she wants ‘cause she’s pretty and—”

Nayeon glares at Momo and snaps, “Who cares about being pretty? I’m brilliant! I’m a model student! People should really be focusing on my brain!”

Tzuyu heaves a sigh before crossing her arms, “ _Noona,_ I’m not sure if this is about me missing lunch or this is about me sitting with _Sana—”_

“It’s both!”

“ _Sure_. But, it’s my first day here and people just expect me to catch up with what? 2-3 years of history you guys have with each other. So how about you do me a favor and cut me come slack.” She walks towards Nayeon and then says, “I’m sorry for missing lunch. If it’ll make you feel any better, I was miserable.”

“Serves you right for missing out on the _best people_ you would ever meet in this school!”

Tzuyu chuckles and then says, “Is that a quote from Mean Girls?”

“How _would you_ know??”

“Sister.”

* * *

There’s no bathtub on the common shower room, but it would suffice. All Tzuyu needed is to wash away all the _bad energy_ from today’s hard work and she’ll be in a good mood.

Sure she had to wait till Jackson fell asleep, which is after they talk about _endless topics_ under the sun (Tzuyu is convinced Jackson is the male version of Nayeon in extending a helping hand towards her, Jackson’s just a little less intimidating).

As she washes her hair and runs her hand through her body…

It’s like… _someone beyond_ is saying: ‘BITCH YOU THOUGHT’

She hears a gasp and a shiver run through her body almost immediately.

She quickly grasps for her towel and robe, wrapping it in her hair and her body.

 _Crap, crap, crap._ It’s passed 12, who could be awake at this hour?

_“Chou Tienchen, now we know your secret and you’ll do as we say.”_


	2. First Week Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week wraps Tzuyu's stay at her brother's school. She recons with her friend Elkie to deal with her new 'friends' who happens to have her on a leash. Tzuyu starts her training to become a soccer superstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having problems switching with pronouns if the part is not Tzuyu-centric XD

* * *

_“Hmmm. When you said you have your ass_ owned _by two people, they are_ very far _from what I was imagining.”_

Is what Elkie had said when _Chaeyoung_ and _Dahyun,_ Tzuyu’s _new ‘friends’_ roam Elkie’s house _shamelessly._

“Ahh~~ They have many plants inside the house. And it’s real, Dahyunnie!” The small girl with a bob-cut says as she touches one of the leaves of the small tree in between the living room and the dining room, right under the atrium. Elkie look at Tzuyu confused and Tzuyu keeps her eyes trained on the two.

“They have tigers in here Chaengie. Tigers! Do you think if I rub it, it’ll give me good luck?” The other one, as pale as snow says and is… _rubbing_ a handkerchief on the tiger statue by the main door.

One of Elkie’s maid is _seething,_ looking from the _young mistress_ of the house to the two strangers, waiting for Elkie to say _something._ Elkie is still _waiting_ for Tzuyu to make the first move.

Tzuyu sighs as she lets the two wander off, only removing her gaze from the two when she feels _something_ furry rub itself in her leg. She looks down and sighs in relief. She rubs the top of the dog’s head, as it wags its tail enthusiastically. She lowers herself and let the dog lick her cheeks.

Elkie shakes her head, crossing her arms. “You let Mocha kiss you but not me.”

Tzuyu doesn’t answer, just continues to play with _Mocha,_ an adult golden retriever. She rubs its cheeks as energetic as the dog, ignoring its master, while mumbling, “Have you missed me Mocha? ‘Cause I missed you lots!”

Elkie huffs and _gently_ kicks Tzuyu at the back. “If you’re gonna ignore me, there’s no way you’re learning soccer any time soon.”

Tzuyu glares at her but stood up. _Mocha_ sits up and wags her tail, looking from Tzuyu then to Elkie. Tzuyu grabbed a small packet inside her bag, opened the zip and throw two treats towards the waiting dog. When she hears her friend gasps, Tzuyu smirk at her and then leans into her, rubbing her cheek, the one with _Mocha’s_ slobber into her friend’s cheek. Elkie’s eyes widen and immediately pushed her friend away.

She wipes her cheek immediately with the back of her hand and cleaned it on Tzuyu’s jacket. “You’re disgusting. Is that, one week _pretending to be a guy_ , did to you?!”

Tzuyu just laughs in response and started walking towards the kitchen. She takes a glance at her new company, and realized the two are already outdoors, walking by the _pond,_ probably following the coy fishes. “Do you have any food? I didn’t get to eat breakfast. I sneaked even before my roommate woke up.”

Elkie shakes her head in amusement and asked the helpers to prepare breakfast for their guests.

* * *

_“…you stalked me and is now blackmailing me? Tell me why I shouldn’t sue you first thing in the morning.” Tzuyu just wanted to take a warm shower before going to sleep. Was that too much to ask for?!_

_“I can counter-sue you.”_

_“With what?” Tzuyu says, now raising an eyebrow at the two, crossing her arms._

_The girl with the short-hair is still staring at her with wide eyes, and it actually is making Tzuyu conscious, so she grips the towel around her body tighter, hoping to make her less vulnerable from the scrutiny of the shorter girl who has yet to introduce herself. The other one, extruding with bravado, has a (stupid) smirk on her face, with eyebrows wiggling, looking at her. She is definitely creeped out._

_The pale girl laughs haughtily and points her finger upwards, “Identity theft!” almost like an invisible light bulb is on the top of her head._

_Tzuyu rolls her eyes, “That only sticks if I stole_ your _identity. Or I’m damaging my brother’s reputation or using him for some gain.” And then she mumbles, “The only thing I’ve gained in this whole fiasco is problems and migraine. Never ending migraine.” She now puts her hand in her temple, massaging it. Something she had been doing for the rest of the day._

_The girl replies, stuttering. “Hmm… you know your lawsuit.” She even nods appreciatively._

_Tzuyu shrugs, “it runs in the family.”_

_The two seems to have reached an impasse when the short-haired girl_ finally _opened her mouth and says, “Can I just say, you’re really pretty?”_

_Tzuyu’s eyes widen. And the pale girl (or the lawsuit!girl as Tzuyu would like to nickname her) nudged her and says, “Calm your hormones! Don’t you already have a girlfriend?!”_

_The short haired girl giggles and says, “Yes but I have eyes.” She puts her fingers in her eyes to make it bigger to make a demonstration. Tzuyu is convinced this school is a circus. The girl then continues, “Hehee… It’s amazing. I mean, I close my eyes and I can still see her body! Say, do you work out? Your biceps are—”_

_“Okay that’s it! I’m suing! Definitely suing first thing in the morning!” Tzuyu says, glaring at the two, her face now fully flushed red. A cold shiver run through her body at the thought that these two had seen her naked. She had always believed in karma, so she doesn’t know why she’s undergoing this new kind of torture. She was only here to help her brother be a rock star or whatever. She had always been a dutiful daughter. She might even go as far and say she had always been a good friend to Elkie. What has she done to deserve this?!_

* * *

“Okay, so aside from you three pretending to be _buddy-buddies_ at school on daylight. What else do they want?”

Tzuyu shrugs as she shoves an omelet in her mouth _._ “They said they’ll tell me when they figure it out.”

Elkie laughs and then leans in, “You’re telling me, these two actually has you wrapped around their fingers? Not even the _douche, JB_ or the HBIC _Sana_ have you on a leash. You said you’ve dealt with them. And then yesterday, you sent me a text saying they’re coming with you.” She jerks her head into the two small girls. The other one is laughing while the pale girl is running (for her life) because Mocha is chasing her.

“ _HBIC?_ What are you watching?”

"Head Bitch in Charge!" Elkie pouts and grabs a fruit from Tzuyu’s plate. “Lose the judgment in your tone. You’re having all the fun in your school while I’m stuck here with Netflix, Viu, Amazon, and HBO. Seriously, I’m bored out of my mind.”

Tzuyu looks at Elkie sheepishly and even at the current situation, is still feeling guilty. “Sorry. I really didn’t think much of this through.”

Elkie nods and waves her hand. “It’s the most _crazy_ we had, so I’m not complaining. So tell me. What’s their price?”

Tzuyu groans, now stabbing the (innocent) strawberry on her plate, “The other one is probably just as rich as you. Money isn’t the answer.” Tzuyu leans in and half-whispers, half-shouts, “They have a portrait of me naked, Elkie! The one with the bob cut has a _very_ impressive photographic memory and has very talented hands! I don’t think I’m in any position to _negotiate._ ”

Elkie’s eyes widen and grasps Tzuyu’s arm, leaning in even closer. “Like how _detailed_ are we talking about in here? You, naked under the shower… With water flowing down your body?”

Tzuyu looks at her mortified, “Detailed enough that if I wasn’t 18, it would’ve been _illegal._ ”

Elkie grabs Tzuyu’s glass and take gulps of water, now fanning herself. Tzuyu follows her with her eyes, her eyebrows pointing upwards, looking at her hopeful. “ _Paint me like one of your French girls,_ huh?” Elkie mumbles, nodding. Elkie stands up and then says, “I think it’s time for the three of us to be friends and for me to _commission_ that girl for _more projects._ ”

Tzuyu groans and pull Elkie down harshly. “Can you put your mind out of the gutter for a sec? Why are you like this? _Help me.”_

“If I get a _kiss_ for the amount of times you have said that, you would’ve tasted every inch of me.”

Tzuyu just stares at her and grabs the glass from her friend and throw the water at her in one swift motion.

Elkie gasps, her jaw dropping, looking at Tzuyu in shock, “You _did not_ just do that.”

Tzuyu grabs the pitcher and Elkie stood up in response, ready to run. Tzuyu clicks her tongue, grips the pitcher tighter, looking at Elkie threateningly then says, “You need to some water, _baby._ You seem _so thirsty._ ”

* * *

The moment Tzuyu got back to the dorms, 2 hours before curfew, all she can think about is how she wants to just lay in bed and fast forward ‘till she has her brother back. She might even feel guilty and wish her brother would either be _that_ successful that he’s now ready to comeback and confess to their parents or that her brother _sucks_ and has to face his inevitable destiny, but her legs are aching and she doesn’t have time for pity.

_Running._

There’s too much running and leg work in Soccer. Something she lacks in golf. It’s all about the upper body’s strength in golf.

If this continues, her body would be full toned.

Her mentor, _Taecyeon_ had told her, for starters, she needs to run everyday and get used to it.

_“He’s a vlogger—"_

_“Please, tell me you did NOT YouTube our way out of this.”_

_“Yes, I totally did. Now shush and get your soccer skills up!”_

Although, the basic footwork is there, Tzuyu is still convinced she would _suck_ at the tryouts. Still, she’s already one foot in, and the Chou in her is _urging_ her to try her best in anything that she does. Taecyon had told her, she is a fast learner and he believes she could do well by the time tryouts had come.

But between that, and juggling the weird creeps (as Tzuyu would call Chaeyoung and Dahyun), and her being tangled in an unnecessary high school drama, she’s worn out.

Her musing was interrupted when she opens the door and sees… _Jackson_ **cuddling** her stuff toy.

“Ooh! Tienchen-ssi, my _buddy!_ You’re back!” Jackson greets her, raising the stuff toy with one hand, the other _flapping_ its ear to her to say hi. His bright smile is there and the familiar _lack_ of clothes.

“Why do you have Minjoong?”

Jackson grabs the brown stuff toy and waves it in front of Tzuyu, now playing with its paws. “Seriously? I’ve been calling him Kevin! Doesn’t he look like a Kevin?”

Tzuyu closes her eyes and breathes through her nose. If she’s not feeling sore, she might risk it and throw a swing _hard_ at him. “ _Minjoong,_ not Kevin.” She snaps her fingers and put one hand in her hip. _Some_ would question her stance as a _boy_ but she’s too tired to play her part. And to be honest, she doesn’t think Jackson notice anyway. “Answer the question, _hyung.”_

Jackson jumps from his spot and started walking towards Tzuyu. He inevitable puts his (heavy) arm around Tzuyu and _shoves_ the stuff toy in her face. “Ok, ok! So I’ve _accidentally_ open your box. So… don’t get mad I knocked it out with my ball. And it fell from the table, then _boom._ Kevin got out.” He changed his voice to a _baby one_ now looking at _Minjoong_ and says, “I bet you just want to play, don’t you?!”

“Hm—”

“I said don’t get mad!”

 _“Everything_ you just had said makes me feeling nothing _but_ mad!” Tzuyu shouts and then grabs her stuff toy from Jackson. She glares at him and then went directly to her table. She looks around to see if anything else had been misplaced. Her things are where she left them and when she checked the box where Minjoong is supposedly stuck away, everything else is still there. She feels instant regret and not double checking if she had tucked away all personal items in a safe place. But she was in a hurry! Last time she woke up after Jackson, the guy had insisted they do a morning routine together.

“Okay, sure. I know you’re mad. But quick question? Why do you have so many moisturizers?”

Right. The facial wash and the other personal _girly_ things are in the same box. Literally the only thing that Tzuyu had on her own is in that box. She should have a safe!

She turns on her heel in a snap and then says the first thing that come out of her mind. “Why don’t you?! Self-care is important, _hyung.”_

To her surprise, Jackson just nods. “Right. Is that why you have soft skin?” He then proceeds to touch his face and says, “I took a picture of it and ordered some online.”

“I… _what?_ ”

“And the big blower?”

Tzuyu was taken aback but answers anyway, “That’s a _diffuser._ I like to style my hair sometimes.”

“Yeah. You’re kinda obsessed with your hair.” _A nod._ “But your curly hair looks nice. Do you think I should try it too?”

“Uhm—” How to say that's a wig?

“And the tampons?”

A beat.

Tzuyu licks her lips and grips Minjoong’s legs. “For nosebleeds.” _Not so smart._ But Tzuyu was never a good liar.

“ _Really?!_ Dude, do you know how many nosebleeds I get? The amount of times I get hit in the face with a ball is too many to count! Maybe I should buy some too! But won’t it be weird for guys to buy tampons?? _”_

What the… _fuck?!_

Tzuyu blinks her eyes fast as she stares at the over-enthusiastic tall guy now pacing in front of her. Is he dumb or what? But if he’s eating any lie Tzuyu can provide him then maybe Tzuyu shouldn’t complain. She sighs and shakes her head, a smile now playing in her lips. “Gender equality, _hyung!_ ”

“Ahh~~ You’re the best, Tienchen-ssi! I _dig_ your principles, man! The more I learn from you, the more _pumped_ I get!" He laughs heartily and then jumps to his bed. He gets his ball, clenched his fist and then throw it on the air catching it. He turns to her with a big smile and says, "Now how about we discuss some co-parenting schedules for Kevin? At first, I was confused but I remember reading something about an emotional support companion and I really felt better when I started cuddling him, you know?”

 _“You call him Kevin again and I will shave you._ ”

“But he looks like a Kevin!!”

* * *

Monday morning rolls and Sana sighs as she plays with her food, watching Tienchen from afar, _laughing_ with Momo. She rolls her eyes as she scould only imagine the _clutz_ going at it one something ridiculous, by the looks _Nayeon_ who is seated from across the table rolls her eyes. She never understood why Nayeon was friends with Momo in the first place, seeing as the only thing they share are being the losers in at the school and the people pretty much everyone ignores unless Nayeon forces her way at the podium every morning to announce something related to the School Council.

Jihyo was mumbling about something Sana was _definitely_ not listening to. Mina nudges her and she unwillingly removes her eyes from the current apple of her eye. "Hmm?"

Mina chuckles and whispers, "You looking at him won't make him look back at you."

"Unfortunately." Sana sighs as she takes a quick glance towards the table. Tienchen told them,he would sit next to his seniors every lunch, at least every Mondays-Wednesdays-Fridays. Sana can't believe Nayeon had made a schedule -- or a compromise as Tienchen had told them. But now, he had _completely_ dropped Tuesday's too in favor of sitting with his now _new friends_ Chaeyoung and Dahyun. They were two another weirdo's in their batch and Sana is definitely confused why he would even hang out with them. As far as she knows, he doesn't share any classes with them.

"Jihyo, did you find out anything about Dahyun and Chaeyoung?"

Jihyo _finally_ stopped talking and shrugs, "Only Dahyun's parents are big-shots in the Real Estate. She's a really hard person to read. And Chaeyoung is in the Art Club. She makes those backdrops on school plays every year."

Sana sighs disappointed. If that's as much as the school's _grapevine_ can get her, then there's no way to know unless she asks them herself. " _Why_ is he friends with them?"

"Dahyun actually has a nice personality."

Both Jihyo and Sana turn to look at Mina incredously. Mina just shrugs and says, "We're both in the Dance Club and we got paired last year. She's funny. Right BamBam?"

BamBam nods and gives and exaggerated wink at the girls. He swallows his food then says, "Great moves, yo! _"_ Then, he inevitable _dabs._ Sana rolls her eyes. That's the reason why she rejected him when he confessed to her last year. " _Sure._ " Sana says disbelieving. "But how would he even know them?"

"Maybe it's not _how._ Why can't he just be friends with anyone he likes?"

" _Because._ He's gonna try out for the Soccer team next month and _when_ he gets in, he'll eventually drop them. So _why_ even bother?"

 _Jackson_ took this opportunity to chime in. Maybe because he has now finished the burger he's been devouring the whole lunch. "Tienchen is a cool kid. He's different."

"Oppa~~ he's not a _weird_ kid right?" Jihyo says, _weirdly_ enough, changing her voice.

Before Jackson can answer, Sana snaps, "Of course he's not. He's... _exactly_ what I've been waiting for."

Jackson shrugs and turns to look at his roommate's table. He nods before turning back his attention across him, "Sana, if you want _my buddy_ to have a crush on you, then maybe you should lose _the attitude."_

"Excuse me?"

"For starters, he likes Nayeon. He looks up to her. So how about you become _friendly_ with his friends so he doesn't have to divide his time to 10 different groups?"

Sana scoffs and crosses her arms.

As they continue to _discuss_ on how Sana can have her feelings reciprocated. Mina can't help but take a glance at the said duo's table. _Why can't they be friends with anyone they like?_

* * *

Nayeon never understood the locker assignments. Since freshman year, she had been stuck next to the jocks and the superficial girl squad. None of their last names came close to each other in the alphabet and she certainly didn't share classes with most of them. So why she was stuck sharing locker space with any of them was still a giant mystery to her, even now, her senior year.

She thought, being _smart_ would at least give her some rep points. But when you’re in a (horror) high school, all set on being the top Soccer Team and where girls only care about who’s pretty, safe to say, Nayeon hasn’t had the best 4 years. Between classes, Nayeon would rush to her locker, hopefully beating her classmates there, and grab her books as quickly as possible to avoid any sort of face to face time. But on occasion she would stay after class to talk to her teachers and she would have to push her way through the batallion of students in order to switch out her books. Today was one of those days.

With a deep breath Nayeon slipped past the couple talking closely to her right and quickly spun the dial on her locker, opening it and hoping to grab her Advanced Physics book without any sort of incident.

No such luck.

As she tried to desperately shove the book into her shoulder bag, a tall frame bumped roughly into her. The book slammed loudly on the tiled floor, along with all her notes she had stuck haphazardly within the pages of the text.

"Watch it, four eyes."

Nayeon didn't have to turn around to know the cause of the jolt or the rude comment that followed. He was the reason for the majority of her locker mishaps. And she had been forced to share a locker next to him since freshman year. She just didn't understand it.

Nayeon sighed and crouched to pick up her notes, even pushing her glasses up.

“JB, why don’t you just turn around?”

Nayeon blushed as she tried to gather her papers as quickly as possible. _Jackson._ Jackson was the only jock who has been kind to her and Momo all these time. Or at least, the only one who doesn’t join the ganging up. He’s still friends with all of them and hangs out with them on a daily basis so Nayeon hasn’t really crosses him off of her list.

He crouched down and reached for her book.

Nayeon lifted her eyes and met a scowling face. Only, it wasn't directed at her. "What?" JB questioned. "She was in my way!"

Nayeon swallowed hard when brown eyes met her own and the guy's face softened.

Jackson reached for the fallen book. He closed the cover and handed it back to Nayeon with a small smile. "Don't mind him he's like that with everyone."

"I've noticed," Nayeon said taking the book. Jackson arched an eyebrow. "Thanks," she said as she awkwardly stood.

Jackson puts his arm around JB and says, “She’s Tienchen’s friend, so she’s my friend too now.” Nayeon glanced at Jackson watching the exchange with a curious look. Does Tienchen talks about her with Jackson?

At the mention of the name, JB’s scowl deepened and elbowed Jackson. “Why are you friends with him? He’s a stupid boy.”

“You’re a stupid boy.” Nayeon can’t help but defend Tienchen just as (s)he protected her numerous times.

“ _What did you just say?”_

Oops. Seems like she had said that out loud.

Jackson chuckles but held JB back. He had never seen him hit a girl before but he’s not taking any chance. “Tienchen is really nice if you get to know him. So stop, alright? Nayeon is off-limits from now on.”

Jackson scoffs and shrugged Jackson off of him. “Tienchen doesn’t get to tell _me_ anything. And you know what? Since you’re _buddies_ with him, why don’t you tell him to stay away from _Sana_? She’s mine!”

Jackson sighs as he scratches his head, “I think Sana can decide for herself on who she wants to hangout with.”

“Not that Tienchen likes her or anything.” Nayeon quips again. Her eyes widen for saying something out loud again. She should really learn how to control her mouth.

But before the duo can say anything, she turns on her heel and sprints towards the opposite direction. She doesn’t need to give them any reason to bother her more.

She sighs as she mindlessly walk towards the field where she is supposed to meet Momo. Everything was fine until sophomore year when Sana comes and started messing with her. She doesn’t know what she did to _annoy_ the girl, in fact, as far as she could remember, she had been a nice senior to her. But the girl had relentlessly made fun of her looks, and started a trend at the school – so much that she has _everyone_ looking up to her.

She chose an empty row at the bleachers and settled her things on the side, as she stared off the distance.

A loose strand of hair escaped her ponytail and she tucked it behind her ear. She shivered slightly and reached for her V-neck vest. As she pulled the vest over her head, the material caught in her glasses and she became tangled, reaching up to tug at the fabric to free herself.

She sighed in frustration as she readjusted her glasses and tried to straighten the vest over-top of her long-sleeved uniform. She knew her hair was sticking up all over place, but instead of bothering to fix it, she pulled her book closer into her lap and picked up where she left off. She knew she should’ve waited in the library like she always does, but Momo has _track_ for last period and the library is at the other side of the campus so Nayeon had agreed to wait at the bleachers.

Nayeon heard light footsteps behind her but she didn't bother to look. She learned very quickly the best way to avoid interaction with others was to ignore that they were there.

This time, however, her logic didn't work. She tensed as she felt someone stop beside her.

“Noona, I know you don’t care about your looks and all, but your hair seems to be… uhm, how do I say this nicely? _All over the place.”_

Nayeon, recognizing the voice, suddenly felt her cheeks heat up.

She struggled to calm her hair, but just like how it always has been, it didn’t work. She sighs frustratedly. _Why is she like this?_

She hears a chuckle behind her and then suddenly felt the presence nearer.

“Is it okay if I fix your hair?” Tzuyu says softly.

Nayeon look up to her confused. Her mouth hangs open as she sees Tzuyu in a jersey. It felt _different,_ seeing (her)him in that instead of the usual blue uniform that they have. Before, (Tzuyu) Tienchen used to have a decent look, the _prep boy_ with a gentleman manners and cute smile, now (s)he looks like one of the _jocks_ before they sweat, with (her) his endearing smile. She stutters, “You… why are you wearing that?”

Tzuyu shrugs and puts her soccer ball and her duffel bag beside Nayeon. “I’m gonna practice. I’m trying out for the team next month.”

“Why?” Nayeon says with a bit of a whine. So maybe Nayeon is a (little) afraid that being in the Soccer team is the last straw for her new friend. That it’s only a matter of time before she and Momo got dropped for the popular groups. But she’s _not_ gonna admit that out loud. Not wanting to fall into a deep hole of desperation… she reminds herself that Harry is _technically_ a jock, and is still bestfriends with Hermione. Nayeon tilts her head and nods. _Huh._ Yes. This could work. They could still be a trio. Harry never became friends with Draco, right? There’s no way, JB could influence.

Tzuyu shrugs again, unaware of Nayeon’s monologue and pulls Nayeon’s ponytail gently, pulling her out of her trance, releasing the _monstrosity_ that is Nayeon’s hair (her words, not Tzuyu’s). Tzuyu recognized the small blue ball on the ponytail and smiles at Nayeon. “Oh! Are you wearing my— _err_ , my sister’s ponytail?”

Nayeon’s eyes widen and suddenly forgot what to do with her hands. She was calming her cheeks, tapping it lightly, preventing herself from blushing, and also brushing her hair, trying to fix it. She groans frustratedly when none of it seems to be working. She licks her lips before becoming a mess, spitting rapid fire. “Do-do you want it back? I mean, Momo has my ponytail so I’m using yours... Not that I like it or anything.” Nayeon says, avoiding Tzuyu’s look, putting her hair behind her ear.

Tzuyu tilts her head and looks at her weirdly. “Why would Momo-noona need your ponytail? Her hair is too short to tie.”

Nayeon’s eyes widen and slaps her forehead with the palm of her hand. She sighs and the glares at Tzuyu, “She needs it for girl stuff, alright?!”

“O..kay?”

Fortunately for Nayeon’s sake, Tzuyu chuckles and then says, “Do you have a brush?”

Having enough of embarrassment already, Nayeon grabs her brush from her bag and then hands it to Tzuyu. She turns around to face the field.

Tzuyu took the brush and grips a fistful of Nayeon’s hair. She brushed one side and keeps it in a grip as she continues this routine until she has all of Nayeon’s hair in one hand. She looks from the side to see if she had missed a stray, and smile satisfied when there’s none.

Nayeon pushes her eyeglasses up at the bridge of her nose and keeps her fists on her lap, staring at nothing at the field, feeling warm inside. She’s never gonna admit it out loud but fingertips on her scalp, pressed like this is actually kinda nice. She didn’t even managed to hide the approving moan coming out of her lips.

Tzuyu didn’t seem to mind. When Tzuyu is done, seems like logic has come back to Nayeon as she stares at herself at the screen of her phone. “How can _you_ do this perfectly?” Her hair is now tied in a bun, some of her curly hair hanging from the side, but not looking messy.

Tzuyu grabs her duffel bag and her soccer ball from the side, and then says. “My sister. She always had long hair and she plays golf so she’s always tied her hair. Although she doesn’t have curly hair.”

“Okay yes. That’s your sister, not you.”

“We’re twins. We grew up together, so we used to do everything… _together_. If I saw her doing it everytime, isn’t it just normal that I try to do it too?” It’s not far from the truth. Tzuyu would remember Tienchen looking at her from across the room(when they used to share a room), and him sitting beside their mom, when she would style Tzuyu’s hair. Tienchen even knows how to do a basic braid. And in return, Tzuyu would play video games with him.

No gender roles growing up.

Or at least that’s how it was for them.

They were both introverts and didn’t have much friends growing up. Especially when Tzuyu started home-school, she really only had Tienchen. Also, not that their father would even let them to play outside or had friends over. He’s more the type to buy them toys or educational materials so they wouldn’t _waste_ their time doing something else. So really, they had always had each other.

It’s only when Tzuyu met Elkie on the game that she became close to someone else aside from her brother. Elkie is nice, and popped the bubble Tzuyu has had for years with a simple _‘hi. I think you’re cute and we’ll be best friends!’_. Elkie plays golf as well, and not a distraction for Tzuyu – as her father sees it, so it was okay for them to hangout all the time. It was even okay that Tzuyu suddenly became cheerful and outgoing, and had adopted to Elkie’s personality.

“I should really meet your sister one time. She seems nice.” Nayeon says, still looking at her reflection, not quite believing her eyes. And then she gasped and looks at Tzuyu with wide eyes. “Wait, did you just say _twins?_ You have a _twin sister?!”_

“Yes.”

“That’s… That’s 3 in 1000!”

“Uhm… _cool?_ I guess?”

“Did you know there’s really no pattern in having twins? It’s like an _anomaly._ ”

Tzuyu frowns, hearing _that_ , “You’re calling me and my sister an _anomaly._ That’s not a very nice thing to say, _noona._ ”

Nayeon shakes her head, (unconsciously) reaching for Tzuyu’s hand. “No, no! I mean… like an anomaly to a normal development process!”

Tzuyu adjusts the strap of her duffel bag in her shoulder and looks at Nayeon with furrow eyebrows. Such a _weird thing_ to say. She sure has never heard of it put that way.

Nayeon, _clearly_ missing Tzuyu’s uneasiness, continues. “Like your dimple! It’s like a muscular variation during fetal development so _some_ would think it’s a birth defect!”

Tzuyu’s frown deepen, now conscious about her _dimple_ showing. What is this? Maybe Nayeon isn’t who she thought she really is. Growing up, she had always been told she is very luck and is _destined_ to bring good fortune and prosperity in her family: being twins and both of them having dimples (not to mention, her only having one!!) This is the _only_ time she’s been hearing someone talk to her like this. And Nayeon, no less. The _first_ person she had warmed up to (nex to Jackson probably, but the jury is still out on that one—since he insists on stealing _Kevin_ from her every night.)

Tzuyu nods but give Nayeon a tight smile. “Alright. Maybe I should go.”

At that, Nayeon had finally caught up. “Wait-what? Did I say something wrong?”

Tzuyu sighs as she sees Dahyun and Chaeyoung waving at her enthusiastically from the field. At least they had agreed to help her train. Tzuyu turns to Nayeon, before continuing her descend towards the field. “I don’t know. Did you?”

Nayeon stood up, ready to chase, but still thinking over what she had said.

Seeing the panic in Nayeon, Tzuyu chuckles and then hums indifferently, “I’ll see you later, noona. Say hi for Momo-noona for me!”

* * *

"Alright! Now 10 more laps!!" Dahyun blows a whistle and Tzuyu looks at her like she had grown another head. She pants as Chaeyoung goes near her, handling her a bottle of water, not without taking another picture.

Tzuyu glares at her, but accepts the water. "You have _enough_ to blackmail me. What are you gonna do with _that?_ "

Chaeyoung shrugs and says, "Wouldn't you like to have _memories_ on when you become a soccer superstar? This is your trainee days! I'm recording it."

Tzuyu shakes her head. "I don't _want_ to be a soccer superstar. I'm already a Golf protegee. I just need to get on the team so my Dad won't throw a _fit_ and blow my cover."

Dahyun crosses her arms and adjusts her cap, "How will you make it in the team if you don't run 10 more laps? Taecyeon-oppa says to get those skinny legs to work."

Tzuyu clenches her jaw, the same time that she did with her hand. Chaeyoung frowns and steals the _deformed_ water bottle from Tzuyu's hand. "Why would you deform this Tzuyu? I'm gonna make a lantern out of this."

Dahyun blows her whistle again, but this time, towards Chaeyoung. "Don't call _her_ that!" She whispers 'her'. "She's Tienchen when she's here, alright?"

"We're in the field. Who can hear us?"

Dahyun shakes her head and crunshes her nose, putting her hand in her forehead. "I have so much to teach you." She turns to Tzuyu and kicks her leg. She missed the whine in Tzuyu's voice and then says, "You! 10 more laps!"

"Wait, take this!"

Before Tzuyu can ask, Chaeyoung had shoved a brownie in her mouth. She unwillingly chews it and looks at the shorter girl confused.

She shrugs and says, "You need sugar in your system or else you'll pass out. And _if_ you get inside the clinic. Your cover is definitely blown."

Tzuyu nods and quickly swallowed the pastry in her mouth. She starts running even before Dahyun can blow her whistle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Should be focusing on this for awhile to make sure I make it 'till the deadline. ~~


End file.
